Its Not You, Its Me
by Kenshinbaby
Summary: Marron has a crush on Trunks, but he doesn't like her that way, still she goes after him. Then, Goten finds out more about her, and starts to form a crush. But now Trunks is jealous and hes determind to have her, even if it means getting rid of Goten. r


disclaimer - i dont own dragonball z or any charactures (well, at least not yet. ^_^) please remember to review at the end tell me what you think!!  
  
The doorbell rang, "I'll get it!!" Trunks announced as he got up from his spot in front of the t.v. He went over to the door, smoothing out his hair for no reason in particular, and opened it up.  
  
"Hi Trunks." Said the sweet voice of a blond haired babe.  
  
"Marron! What are you doing here??" Trunks looked at the 17 year old and goggled at her beauty. Her short leather skirt showed off her legs and butt and her blouse showed off her rather large bust. She had a gorgeous body and she knew how to show it off. She had applied just the right amount of make-up, making her look very natural and blemish free. She had on black knee high boots and looked very stunning. Marron frowned.  
  
"I'm sure, Prof. Briefs, you said that I should come over today and get some extra lessons." Trunks put a hand to his head.  
  
"I'm sorry, it totally slipped my mind." Marron looked disappointed.  
  
"Oh. If you're busy, I can come back another day."   
  
"No, that's okay. I'm not doing anything. Come on in!" Trunks stepped aside and let Marron through the door.  
  
"Thank-you Prof. Briefs." Marron said, bowing her head slightly. Trunks shut the door.  
  
"Marron, you can quit calling me that, we're family friends."  
  
"I know, it's just you're my teacher and I feel like if I don't address you like that I'm going to get smacked with a kendo stick." Trunks laughed.  
  
"Don't worry, I have never used my kendo stick on anyone."   
  
"Yes, well, you never know when a teacher is going to be hiding around the corner." Trunks laughed again.  
  
"We can go up to my room if you want, we'll get some peace and quiet in there. Bra is going to be coming home with about 20 of her friends and its going to get loud."  
  
"I don't mind, we can go up to your room."  
  
"Okay, this way." Trunks led Marron to his room. Marron looked around his bedroom.  
  
"Nice place." Trunks looked up from closing the door.  
  
"Oh, thanks." He blushed at how messy his room was.  
  
"Big. Very big." Marron went over and sat on Trunks' bed. "I brought my books."  
  
"Oh, okay. Good. I can't quite remember where I threw mine." Marron giggled. Trunks looked around his room then went over and sat next to Marron on the bed, his knee brushing against her's. "So....what do you need help on?"  
  
"Ummm....well...." Marron blushed.  
  
"It's got to be something about science, that's all I know."  
  
"So it can be about chemistry?"  
  
"Uh, yeah I guess. I thought you needed help on figuring out Newton's Laws."  
  
"I did, but I wanted to know if you could give me lessons." Marron looked up at Trunks.  
  
"What kind of lessons?" Trunks asked suspicously.  
  
"Well.....kissing lessons." Trunks blinked a few times.  
  
"Marron.....a girl your age, and with your looks, should know by now how to kiss."  
  
"Yes, but.....professionally, I want to know how good I am." Trunks started blushing, Marron was coming onto him and he didn't really know what to do, he hadn't expected her to do something quite like this.  
  
"Uh, well, I wouldn't be the one to ask. A teacher and his students need to keep the feelings neutral, I could loose my job for even having feelings about a student."  
  
"Please Trunks." Marron begged, he hadn't heard her say his first name for so long, he kind of felt a warm feeling inside of himself the way she said his name. The way she begged him.  
  
"Well, umm......" Marron knew he was thinking about it. "I...I gu--." His bedroom door slammed open and Vegeta stood in the doorway.  
  
"Brat! Your mother has been calling for you for the past couple of minutes."  
  
"Dad, I'm kinda in the middle of something right now." Vegeta frowned then noticed Marron.  
  
"Not right now you're not! Now get downstairs and find out what your mother wants!" Trunks sighed, stood up, and left the room. After ten minutes Trunks returned to find Marron flipping through her science book. Trunks closed his door and locked it. He then walked over and sat next to Marron.  
  
"You know, this is pretty interesting stuff. I mean, how it takes 20 years just for the light of a star to reach us, its fascinating!" Trunks smiled. Marron could feel his breath on her ear each time he breathed in and out. It made her body tingle.  
  
"Marron, you still have a crush on me, don't you?" Marron looked up at Trunks and smiled slyly. Trunks could see the twinkle in her eye. He hesitantly raised his hand and put it under Marron's chin. He slowly lowered his lips to hers and kissed her passionatly. Marron dropped the books from her lap and wrapped her arms around Trunks' neck, pulling him close. She lifted one of her legs and wrapped it around Trunks' waist. Trunks broke the kiss, both breathing hard, and looked at Marron. "First lesson in kissing, don't fall for your teachers." Trunks slipped Marron's leg off of him and pulled her arms off his neck. Marron sighed and looked at the ground. "Marron, you are a wonderful, talented young woman and I don't deserve someone like you. You need someone that can be there for you and knows what he's going to do with his life." Marron looked up at Trunks.  
  
"I want you." Trunks frowned. "I want you right now." Marron got on her knees on the bed, facing Trunks.  
  
"Ma...Marron??" Trunks started backing up on his bed.  
  
"I've wanted you for so long." Marron began crawling towards him. Trunks pressed against his headboard and Marron put her face right in front off him. "And I'll have you." She sat ontop of Trunks' lap and began unbuttoning his shirt. Marron placed her lips on Trunks' exposed skin and kissed the outline of each muscle, savouring his taste.  
  
"Marron.......Marron......MARRON!!!!" Marron jerked awake and looked around, she had been daydreaming.  
  
"Where am I?" A girl giggled and Marron turned to her right.  
  
"You fell asleep, we're in science." Marron blushed.  
  
"Marron, can we please get on with class? With grades like yours I don't think you can aford to take a nap during class." Marron's blush deepened.  
  
"I...I'm sorry Prof. Briefs." Trunks nodded.  
  
"Okay now-." The bell rang interrupting Trunks, though it was the last bell of the day, everyone stayed put. Especially the girls. Trunks sighed. "No homework for tonight, but be ready for an experiment tomorrow. You are excused. See you tomorrow." Marron stayed in her seat and waited untill Trunks' fan club got done giggling and following Trunks around and left. Marron sighed loudly, letting Trunks know she was still in class. Trunks looked up, "Oh, Marron, I was sure the bell rang." Marron stood up and walked over to Trunks.  
  
"That wasn't very nice." Trunks took a seat at his desk and Marron sat on the edge of his desk.  
  
"What wasn't?"  
  
"The little comment you made about my grades."  
  
"Marron, I know we're family friends, but I'm still your teacher."  
  
"I know that, but I can't help it if I don't understand what the hell Newton's Laws are!"  
  
"Is that the only reason you're failing my class?"  
  
"Well yes! I don't understand any of it!!"  
  
"Would it help if I found you a tutor?"  
  
"Mom and Dad already have, but he made a move on me and, well, lets say after Dad found out, I've never heard about the guy since then. And I have had girl tutors before, but they seem to get all bitchy and end up getting jealous of me one way or the other and, well, Science just isn't my thing!!"  
  
"I'm sorry to hear about that Marron, but I have a date and I need to leave." Trunks stood up, taking his briefcase. He walked to the door and looked back at Marron.  
  
"Don't you care?" Marron whispered, tears forming at her eyes. Trunks bit his lip and took a deep breath. He sat his briefcase down by the door and walked over to Marron. He put one hand on her shoulder and the other hand under her chin, lifting it up.  
  
"Marron, I care. I really do. Your a friend and I love you like a sister." Marron stared into Trunks' eyes, then Trunks pulled her into a hug, her head resting on his chest. After a few minutes Trunks pulled back and looked at Marron. "What do you want me to do?" Marron wanted to say kiss me, but didn't dare.  
  
"Be there for me." Trunks chuckled and smoothed Marron's hair.  
  
"I will always be there for you, but I have a date right now and if I don't hurry I'll be late." Marron smiled and Trunks gently wiped away a tear in her eye. "Do you want to come over on Saturday and I can help you out? Maybe we can grab a bit to eat afterwards." Marron nodded and Trunks hugged her again. "I'm always here for you, I will be forever." He kissed her forehead in a friendly way and walked over to the classroom door. He picked up the briefcase and turned to Marron. "Come on, I don't think you want to get locked in here over night." Marron stood up and walked out of the classroom. Trunks shut and locked the door then both walked out of the school together. "Do you have a ride?"  
  
"Uh-huh, I have a car you know." Trunks hit his head.  
  
"Sorry, I am such a lame brain." Marron giggled.   
  
"No you're not, I'll see you tomorrow, teach." Marron winked at Trunks then went over to her car and Trunks went over to his. Marron started up her car and drove by Trunks and made her way home.  
  
^^^^~~*~~^^^^  
  
so, whatcha think??? please review. pretty please!! *puppy dog eyes* are the paragraphs to big? is it to close together??? tell me what you think!!!! 


End file.
